Katniss and Gale: Friends or Something More?
by AmyHC
Summary: Will Gale ever get Katniss? Or will it always be Peeta? Sorry I suck at summaries! The story is better!
1. Chapter 1

***Starts after the first time that Katniss and Peeta went into the arena***

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games or its characters, it all belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.

If you knew that you killed an innocent person what would you do? Lie over their body and cry? Run away? Would you even be able to live with yourself? I would've never done it if I had a choice. Marvel killed her. I couldn't save her. I killed Marvel. I let Rue die. I won for her. I loved her.

I woke up from a dream screaming and shaking. My mother and Prim came rushing in, just as they always do when I have a bad dream. I love them both so much but they just have to understand that I'm never going to forget what happened in the games and that I'm scared for life, but I can't help it. "I'm ok. Really, I'm ok," I tell them softly. "Good. Just tell us if you need us becua-" My mother starts. "We wouldn't want anything happening to you." Prim interrupts. "Thank you my little duck." I whisper, "Goodnight."

I'm awoken by someone shaking me and saying something that I can't quite catch. When my eyes open I realise that Gale is sitting on my bed. "Hey Catnip." He says, almost teasingly. "Hey Gale?" I ask confused. I sit there for a bit wondering why he is here, but then I realise that he is in his hunting gear. Oh my god! Gale and I were meant to go hunting! I must've overslept. I quickly get up but Gale pushes me down again and smiles. "There's no rush Katniss, you can take all the time you need. I'm ready to go when you are." "Thanks Gale." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hope you guys are liking it so far if you don't like something or you want me to add something in leave it in the comments and I'll do my best.*** It felt so good to be out hunting with Gale again. Just the way it used to be, me and him running free, together. Honestly, I don't need to hunt. The Capitol has given us more money then we need, and a huge house. But, truth is, I want my old life back. The life where I actually needed to hunt to stay alive. Where I was just a simple girl from District 12. Not a victor. "Katniss come here, very quietly." Gale whispers to me. When I reach him he points to a deer. "A deer! A deer! It's the first one I've seen in months!" I half whisper. I shoot it right in the eye and Gale and I start to laugh. I look into him beautiful brown eyes and see them shine like I've never seen before. I literaly have to pinch myself to stop staring. "Should we go?" Gale asks. I didn't want to go. Not really. I wanted to stay and just be alone. "You go and sell the deer and I'll come over to your house a bit later. Is that ok?" "Yeah, thats fine. Here, let me take your bow and arrows and I'll but them in the log." "Thanks." I say while hugging him. When he starts going I start aswell. I go and sit by the lake which my Dad showed me. I don't know how long I'm sitting there until i start to cry. This place reminds me of my Dad. He only died when I was 11. So at the age of 11 I basiclly took charage of the family. Gale's Dad also died. They both died in an explosion in the mines. I remember how my Dad always used to sing this song which my mum hated. She always used to shout at him and tell him to get out of the house. Once I followed him out of the house and he took me to the woods. He taught me how to hunt and carved my bow and crafted my arrows. I start to sing it: Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. ***The song 'The Hanging Tree' is owned by Suzanne Collins. If you want to listen to this wonderful arangement of it on youtube: watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o *** 


	3. Chapter 3

***In this part they start their victory tour so I may use parts from the book amd movie*** It must've been about five in the morning when I woke up. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to have an early start to the day. Anyway it is the first day of the victory tour. Once I've had breakfast and got changed i realised that theres not much else to do. I quickly scribble a note to my mother and Prim saying that I'm going out for a bit. I walk over to Gale's house and, to my suprise, Gale was already awake and sitting outside. "You're an early birdy!" I call at him. "Couldn't sleep." he replies. "bad nightmares." I coudn't belive what I was hearing. "How could YOU have bad nightmares? Huh? You weren't the one who saw your friend get KILLED in front of you! You will NEVER know what a bad nightmare is you little UNWORTHY PERSON!" I turn and start to walk away. All I wanted is some time with him before I go on the tour. After I've taken one step he pulles my arm and me back. He pulles me back so far we're touching. "It was about you" He explains "You got killed in the arena." "Oh, Gale I'm really sorry. I didn't mean all those things that I said, I was just a bit angry that's all." I say apoligeticly. "wanna go into the woods?" "Sure, let's go." When we reach the lake and log cabin Gale suddenly pulles me in really tight and hugs me. "You know that if anything happened to you I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself. And I mean anything." He says into my ear. We just stand there embracing each other, held in each other's arms. When all of a sudden he kisses me. It felt so warm. So soft. So right. "When do you leave?" He sadly whispers. "In about 6 hours." 


End file.
